Usuario:MoMo Utaki
Hi ~ Hola! Soy Vicku c: , Soy una de las admins de la wikia c: (PERO NINGUNA ADMIN AMA MAS A DIPPER Y A MI PANCITO MAS QUE YO.) espero llevarme bien con ustedes ^-^ Si llegan a tocar a mi Pancito los mato c: PERO EN SERIO LOS MATO. Si tienen dudas de algo, (como de que si soy humana) Díganme c: Sobre Mi ~ * Mi personaje preferido de Yandere Simulator es Yandere-Chan e Info-Chan :33.. * Conozco Yandere-Simulator desde marzo, Cuando un youtuber llamado Darmelow lo subió. * No me caen bien las personas "Emos" o "Suicidas" SI TANTO SE ODIAN, NO ME LLENEN EL MURO DE PUBLICACIONES EMOS gracias <3 * Me aburro :u * Amo Tokyo Ghoul, Amo a Kaneki.thumb|300x300px * Soy enojona y celosa c: c: c: C: * Mi color favorito es el verde. * Mi canción favorita es Puppet Mary'Theme Pero el fandub español :v. * Amo el nightcore *O* , Canciones como "Cannibal", "R.I.P", "Back Track" Me encanta c: . * Mi numero favorito es el 47 c: Pero Puse "Kawaii28" Por que siempre tuve ese nombre en todo :u * AMO A DIPPER >:C * Mi Youtuber Femenina Favorita es Edd00Chan me encanta *u* * Soy Otaku y un poco (Nada) "Gamer" pero eso es algo obvio :v . * No tengo juego favorito por que me encantan todos Cx * Amo Gravity Falls de toda la vida <3 AMO A DIPPER ES MIO * Siempre me spoileo sola y de vez en cuando me spoilean :u. * ME ENCANTA CILIO GAMER *Q* * Me sigo aburriendo. * ¿Cuanto es 1000-7? * Mis juegos RPG favorito es The Gray Garden, The Witch House e IB los amo. * Mis episodios favoritos de Gravity Falls son "No es lo que parece" "Un relato de dos Stan" y "Soos y la Chica de la verdad" Aunque me gustan todos e.e, Pero el que mas me gusta de absolutamente TODOS es "El teatro de calcetines" ME ENCANTA *O*. * Mis versiones favoritas de Dipper son Dipper Pines, Bipper, Reverse Dipper Y Deerper. * Mis Youtuberers Favoritos es ITownGamePlay, Rubius y Darmelow * Estoy por comenzar un RPG , No se, no va a ser tan bueno como los de Mogeko pero va a ser algo :v * Mi personaje favorito de Vocaloid es Miku, por eso mis amigas me dicen Miku :v ,Ojala me dijeran Dipper xC * Mi nombre en japones en Shiori :3 (A no ser que Google Traductor Senpai mienta) . * Amo a Dipper c: , Ah? Eso ya lo dije? ES QUE ES MIO >:C. * Quiero crear un juego rpg , pero no puedo por que soy medio idiota c: * Cree un personaje que se llama Alma Nikoru Un tipo de Yandere o algo así u.u Pero no es nada importante xD * Cree una historieta (si era una historieta, no manga c:) Llamada "The Nest of Souls" Pero mi Friend no la dibuja C:<. Es buena gente :v Kasumii-Chan >u< '''¡Esh Shuper Kawaii! >o< Es una Neko >o:v] '''Es muy buenito nun. No sabia que el era hombre hasta que un día dijo "QUE SOY HOMBRE D:" Y bueno, ahí me di cuenta que no era mujer xD. [http://es.yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Yuyutaita '''Yuyu-Chan!] Es muy MUY buena :'v. Es ignorada mucho en el chat la pobre, pero si puede ayudar en algo lo hace ~ Le gusta Maroon 5... *No se que es eso* Morita-Chan 'Ella fue una de las primeras personas que me hablaron en la wiki :'v Y AHORA LA EXTRAÑO MUCHO DDDDDDD: 'Ren >-< 'Es un chico super buena onda xD. Siempre me ayuda en todo ~ (Eso es cierto) Y es buen asesino ~ Es tierno, bueno :v... Ademas es mi compañero para matar a Kuro JAJAJAJAJA! ~ ...Se parece mucho a una persona especial ~... 'Neko-Chan o Patata >:v 'Ehh... Es super buena gente, Antes me shippeaban con ella... No diré mas al respecto. Personishash espeshialesh <3 Teddy-Kun El es mi Hijo Teddy. Es muy MUY bueno, y siempre esta ayudando en todo lo que pueda! El siempre se preocupa por los amigos y eso :3 '¡Es realmente amable con todos! Ney-Chan Es mi bebita pechiocha que la quelo abachal (?) Es mi hija y bueno... La quiero mucho TwT y aunque siempre este hablando de EC y cosas que no entiendo un pepino, es muy buenita <3 Len :v Es mi hermanita menor >:v (Lo digo así por que es re enana JA) Bueno, tiene la mente dañada(?) Y no se... 'ES RE UKE Y LOLI JAJAJAJJAJA. '''Y eso... Le gusta el Yaoi y ... con eso lo digo todo xD 'Palomita :3 '''Ella me ayudo en un montón de cosas n.n. Siempre fue amable, divertida, comprensiva.. Perversota... (?) ¡La quiero un montonasho! . Fue una de las primeras personas que conocí en la wiki n.n, Y desde entonces me callo shenial. Sprites <3 0 (1).png|Desconfiada ~ 0 (2).png|Mash confianza 0 (3).png|Planeando una maldad. 0 (4).png|Nerviosa 0 (5).png|impaktadeishon tu vi (?) 0 (6).png|Asustada. 0 (7).png 0 (8).png 0 (9).png 0 (10).png 0 (11).png 0 (12).png 0 (13).png 0 (14).png 0 (15).png 0 (16).png 0 (17).png 0 (18).png 0 (19).png 0 (20).png 0 (21).png 0 (22).png 0 (23).png 0 (24).png 0 (25).png 0 (27).png 0 (28).png 5(205).png|Uh, normal ~ 5(206).png|Cara de no me da risa (? 5(207).png|Discutiendo o algo así ~ 5(208).png 5(209).png 5(210).png 5(211).png 5(212).png 5(213).png 5(214).png 5(255).png 5(256).png 5(257).png 5(258).png 5(259).png 5(260).png 5(261).png 5(262).png 5(263).png 5(264).png Junko_(11).png Junko_(12).png Junko_(13).png Junko_(15).png Junko_(16).png Junko_(17).png Junko_(18).png Junko_(19).png Estoy obligada a hacer esto para que las galerias funcionen <3 Fotitos que amo <3 381px marceline marceline by mariale12-d5tdqrc.png 10641124 474348392703412 2166751757962147048 n.jpg Five nights at freddy s by nasuki100-d7y2q6f.png 22967268 8384425 pm.jpg 768px-Simon petricov y marceline ₯.png Tumblr n2cfj9nxLo1rccoq8o1 500.gif 52345 - I aint even mad artist-semehammer hat humanized pinkie pie shrug shrugpony.jpg-500x400.jpg My.Little.Pony-.Friendship.Is.Magic.600.1676275.jpg Yuru.Yuri.full.785371.jpg Yuru yuri render pack by ganesa221-d79ijbr.png Yuru.Yuri.600.1177796.jpg Yuru.Yuri.full.1176548.jpg Yuru-yuri 00316611.jpg 1304522-bigthumbnail.jpg Tumblr nvb1lep5fH1ugm2r8o1 1280.png Moar rubius by mahimstuff-d78m0ws.png 1545613 781622348567972 4134728998730307608 n.jpg 10521484 1458029214450535 641796024 n.jpg 1965071 739883219392073 7320009573777739046 n.jpg 22fc3c05116ff3e1d9498c27c48ef8f5.jpg Cross-Over.full.1744189.jpg Sads.jpg Dasdasdasdasdas.jpg 133.gif Mary.(Ib).600.1825393.jpg 10404392 850278251660774 9087462123364018823 n.jpg ALL-of-us-vocaloid-rp-30804908-400-600.jpg Dark.Woods.Circus.full.1370470.jpg 10645324 1510796279177542 8113728379297069441 n.jpg HiQ1yfK.jpg FQyXuuH.jpg Tumblr n5875i7OAQ1taknqpo1 500.png Tumblr inline n4i7opkeUc1se2957.jpg D2a8622bc3d10b1e7ba698ad9eaad84e.jpg Tumblr nefhjmeCnC1t4df75o2 r1 500.png Ssssss.jpg 75b83af25da39bab7679fb307c2ed3bd.jpg C24fc256069d8274ca44d893f896b2f6.jpg 531514 creepy-anime p.jpg DanganronpaCelestia's Beta.jpg Adventure.Time.full.1296793.jpg gogo_tomago_by_gigaelectro6-d87hfmu.jpg _big_hero_6__trio_by_risusan-d88ue6y.jpg mordecai_x2_by_hellfire_shield-d4y4uis.jpg PonPonPon.png ''Aqui tenemos MUCHAS fotos de cosas que me gustan osea, una serie una cancion etc, :v. '' ¡Amo todas estas fotos >oo Archivo:Dipper-and-Mabel-anime-gravity-falls-37767475-600-600.jpg Archivo:Bro bro by azeher-d8s4g48.jpg Archivo:Cold rev dip by ohthree-d7wks6n.png Archivo:Bipper by ohthree-d7yj1oq.png Archivo:a_puppet_with_no_strings_by_elentori-d8magz7.jpg reverse_dipper_by_ohthree-d6uoxws.png bipper_by_soulnightwish-d8n209p.jpg tumblr_nrl6tccoeB1rdlfnuo3_1280.png bipper_by_azeher-d8bw2jb.jpg bipper_by_mouchbart-d8n6qud.png vdf_by_demitasse_lover-d8lj9dj.jpg a_wretch_like_me_by_elentori-d8n2o6b.jpg bipper_by_betgold-d8m6ugd (1).gif bip_and_dip_by_demitasse_lover-d84fgxt.jpg Dipper.Pines.full.1319766.jpg dipper_cipher_by_ohthree-d6j3vyb.png tumblr_nkg85vz0261tlcm78o5_1280.png S2e5_Paul_Robertson_Giffany_on_train.gif reverse_by_ohthree-d7b51q7.png 065.gif dippers_by_ssalbug-d81rmxl.png tumblr_nchccblR0t1r9ee9go2_500.png 34hbc6b.gif deerper2223_by_maplespyder-d8vrntj.png tu madre y yo.png|Este dibujo, lo hizo una amiga mía :b , chica de hay soy yo :b E aquí muchas fotos de Dipper *-* Lo amo Reglas que seguir si quieres tus dedos. NO LE HABLEN NO LO TOQUEN NO LO VEAN NO LO HUELAN NO LO BESEN.